Wizards vs Mermaids
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: Justin HAD a vampire. Alex HAS a warewolf. But what about Max. Perhaps he could date a mummy, or another wizard, or maybe, a mermaid?  ok, so my summary stinks, but please read. I worked hard! Please read. THANK-YOU!
1. Chapter 1

(A/n: I own nothing. This is my first fanfiction so please don't post any mean comments! Please excuse grammer issues and all that stuff. Chapter 1 is in authors p.o.v. This takes place after Journey to the Center of Mason.)

Chapter 1

Alex yawned. Her brother, Justin, was going on and on, lecturing Mason about how mean it is to eat people. The three teens were sitting in the sub-shop.

"Plus, it's probably really unhealthy." Justin said, shrugging.

"I got it. Thank-you for the lecture, Justin." Mason said in a thick British accent.

Jerry Russo rushed into the room, waving his hands over his head like a mad man. Perhaps he was a mad man. It wouldn't surprise most people. "Kids! Children! Werewolves!" He screamed. "Meeting in the lair!" He ran out, leaping through the air whilst waving a letter.

Mason smiled at Alex. "Your dad is so cool." He said sarcastically.

"Shut-up." Alex mummbled.

The trio made their way into the lair. Their father was sitting down next to Max on the small red couch. The portal door was open and Professor Crumbs stood next to it, in all his glory. He had not changed a bit since Alex had last seen him. Although, his beard had seemed to be cut a few inches. Next to him, a stranger stood. He made no eye contact with any of the Russo children, their father, or Mason. He kept his eyes staring into the blank nothingness.

"Alex, Justin, and Mason... Please take a seat." Professor Crumbs said, gesturing with his hand toward empty chairs.

The two men, both old in age, stood in front of the group. Professor Crumbs pointed to the stranger beside him. "This is Mr. Bichir." He said, offering them a quick smile.

"Like the fish?" Justin asked, eyebrows creased.

"Yes." Mr. Bichir said in a monotonous voice. He sounded like their was not a ounce of joy in his being. All buisness and no play. He looked over at Justin with threatening eyes.

Professor Crumbs took out a roll of parchment. He passed it to Jerry who after a moment of hesitation, began to unroll it.

MERMAIDS

Mermaids creatures of the magical realm. Old tales

describe them a half-human/half-fish creatures with long hair,

who sing magical songs that caused sailors to crash their ships

into rocks. Wonderful stories as they may be, they are very incorrect.

Mermaids, as well as Mermen, are magical creatures but very kind unlike the

ones described in stories. Mermaids must _**never**_ be completely imerged in

water on a full moon, in so could cause horrible results.

The article went on and on about mermaids. "You better keep that." Professor Crumbs said mysteriously.

Mr. Bichir pulled out a peice of paper. "Dear the Russo family and whoever else it may concern, You have been chosen to be the guards or protectors of Princess Cleo of Atlantis-" He began but was cut off.

"Woah, like a real mermaid?" Max exclaimed, standing up.

"Yes." Mr. Bichir said, dragging out the 's'. He gave Max a look that would have made demons flee. After Max had returned to his seat, he began to pick up where he left off. "By the Treaty of Halite Debresis, the Russo family shall take Princess Cleo in and shelter her fro- is this funny to you Mr. Russo?"

Max had begun to giggle before he broke into full laughter. "Debresis... that's a funny word."

Justin glared at Max for Mr. Bichir this time. "Max, this is serious. The Treaty of Halite Debresis ended the war between wizards and the mer-people." He said.

Alex held up a finger. "Wait - sorry to interrupt, but what does this treaty have to do with protecting a princess?" She asked.

Mr. Bichir rolled his eyes. "The treaty states that if the mer-people provide the proper magical properties for the Wizard World, the Wizard World will come to the aid of the children of Atlantis in a time of war. All children are being shipped out of Atlantis and to live with wizard families across the world." He said.

"Why do we get a princess?" Alex asked bluntly.

"You, along with many other families, were suggested by the concil." Mr. Birch said. "Now, lets continue... shelter her from harm. She will arrive at dusk."

"Be prepared." Professor Crumbs said.

"Since Max is in the lead of the Wizard competition, he will be in charge of her." Mr. Bichir said. "We are relying on you to keep her safe."

Professor Crumbs and Mr. Bichir turned to leave. Justin stood up quickly. "Wait!" The two men turned around slowly. "Why did you choose us out of all the other canidates."

"Destiny, Fate- " Professor Crumbs began mysteriously.

"We drawed names out of a hat." Mr. Bichir said annoyed.

"Dusk." Professor Crumbs reminded them with a smile, before stepping through the portal, out of sight.

As dusk approached the Russo family grew tired. Mason had left and gone home, while the Russos and Harper sat in the living room waiting. Harper, very excited to meet a real-life mermaid, had worn her mermaid outfit. It would be best if we dont describe it though, for it is a truly hideous thing. Alex had fell asleep on the couch, sprawling herself across it so no one else could sit on it. Jerry and Theresa took the loveseat. Harper took the chair and Max and Justin sat on the ground.

"Three minutes." Justin said staring at the clock.

"Two minutes."

"One minute."

The door bell rang. Justin ran toward the door and opened it and stepped back shocked. Outside was a girl around Max's age. She had long wavy brown hair. Her eyes were big and green, but changed to blue in the light. She had a perfect figure, not skinny like models but healthy skinny. She wore a long dress made of silk. "Please, come in, your highness." Justin said.

The princess walked in along with a large man acting as a body guard and a woman with blond hair. Justin shut the door after them and looked at all the chairs taken up. "Please," he said in a dazed voice, pushing Alex's body off the couch, and ignoring the crashing sound. "Take a seat."

Cleo did just that, but the woman and man stayed where they were. "We can not stay long." the woman said. "In fact, we best leave now to not give away your location."

"Ok." Cleo said in a small voice.

"She looks close to tears." Harper whispered to Max.

"She won't cry, havn't you ever heard the song, Mer-girls Don't Cry." Max whispered back.

"Max, it's _Big _Girls Don't Cry." Harper said quietly.

"No, it's Mer-girls." Max said dumbly.

"Good-bye." The woman said kissing the girl on top of her head and walking out the door.

The whole room became very quiet. "Soooooooooooooo, hi." Max said.

"Hi." Cleo said wiping her eyes.

"Um, I'm Max." Max said staring at her dreamily as if noticing her for the first time.

"I'm Cleo." Cleo said.

"Your pretty." Max said dreamily.

"Way to keep it smooth." Justin said hitting Max's arm.

Alex began to wake up. "What am I doing on the floor?" She grumbled.

"Pffffffffffffffffft, I have no idea." Justin said.

Alex stood up glaring at Justin. "Woah," she said looking at Cleo, "your one pretty princess. The name is Cleo, right?"

"No." Jerry said standing up. "The first thing we have to is change her name."

"How about Emily?" Justin asked.

"No." Everyone said.

"Juliet?" Justin asked.

"Seriously, I thought you were over her." Alex said.

"I am. " Justin said though secretly he had Juliet's dental floss in his pocket. "How about Morgan?"

"Ok,What will be her last name?" Harper said.

"Waters." Jerry exclaimed.

"That's so obvious!" Alex said.

"Which makes it less obvious." Jerry said mysteriously. Everyone nodded.

"Ok," Alex said. "We need to make you a room."

"Um, ok. Where will it be?" Morgan asked.

"Well, it should be next to Max's room, since he's in the lead." Jerry said.

"And have her die of the fumes, I don't think so." Alex said sarcastically.

"Well, how about we just put it right here." Theresa said pointing to a blank space on the wall.

"Ok." Alex said taking out her want. "Morgan needs a place to stay that fits by noon, So make this space into a room." She said pointing at the wall. A door appeared.

"After you, your highness." Alex said.

Morgan opened the door and walked in. "Oh my fins!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my what?" Justin asked.

"Mermaid talk. You know, I used to date a mermaid. She was ho-" Jerry began but stopped after seeing Theresa's anapproving glare.

Morgan's room fit her perfectly. When you walked in you could see a blue trail with seashells in it. If you walked further, a pool was developing. It began ankle deep and got deeper as you went on and led into a waterfall cave. Morgan ran to where you could jump in and did so. Water bubbled around her, and when she came up, she had a tail.

"Cool, right?" Alex said. "If you go into the cave, the water never ends so you can swim as long as you want, I used the same spell on my closet." she said. "And if you press those button." she said pointing to buttons by the waterfall. "It will change how the pool looks." Morgan swam over to it and pressed a button. The pool bagan changing to be where it was like a regular pool, even on all sides. The waterfall was still there with the cave though.

"Thank-you!" Morgan said swimming toward Alex.

"No problem." Alex said smiling.

"Well, we'll leave you to adventure around, then. "Jerry said leading everybody out.

"Bye." Max said.

Morgan looked toward Max, as if just noticing _him_ before. "Um, bye." She said staring at him, and thinking of him after he had left.

A/N: Ok, not a very good first chapter, but I wanted to get into the story. Please comment and tell me what you think. It won't take long, all you have to do is put Good or Bad. I hope you like it. Feel free to give me ideas for the story, or how to write better. Um, ok THANK-YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, so here is chapter 2! I am going to reply to the comments ya'll posted.

None of Your Beeswax: Thank-you for commenting. It really means a lot to me!

Ocean7: Thank-you for commenting! I did what you said and updated. = )

.Shine : Thank-you for commenting also! I am so happy you read my other story too!

So yah, only three comments, but I only posted this story yesterday on the 4th. = ) Make sure to tell me what you think!

Chapter 2

Max walked into Morgan's room that morning, sucking on an ice-sickel. Morgan was swimming around in her little "ocean". It was in the same mode as it was when the Russos had left Morgan with it last night. "Hi," Max said coming and sitting down by the water's edge.

"Hello," Morgan said coming up by Max.

"I like your tail." Max said sucking on his ice-sickle. "I bet it's gooey like in that _Aquamarine_ movie."

Morgan glared at Max and with a flick of her hand, melted his ice-sickle. "HEY!" He exclaimed.

"How dare you compare me to an actor in a movie!" Morgan exclaimed. She was begining to come out of her shell, out their in the water. "And for your information, my tail is gooey."

She ducked underwater and swam off. "Cool." Max said in a daze.

When Morgan entered the living room that morning, she was back to her shy self. Justin, who was sitting at the counter, began to write in a note book. "Comes out of shell when in water, but is shy when on land." He mummbled to himself.

Alex, who was standing next to him, said, "What are you doing?"

"Oh," Justin said looking up, "I'm writing a essay on mermaids. I asked Mr. Crumbs what I could do for extra credit, aside from teaching, and he said I could write a report on Princess Cleo for extra credit. "

"Morgan, call her Morgan." Theresa said walking in.

"Right, Morgan." Justin corrected himself.

Theresa walked over to Morgan and grabbed her hands. "We enrolled you in Alex and Max's school. You'll be in Max's grade." she said. " Um, your dress is a little to fancy for school." She added but mostly to herself.

"I can fix it!" Harper said. "I've been making outfit for little people now."

"Um, no." Alex said. "I'll fix this problem. She pulled out her wand. She waved it and Morgan's outfit changed into a cute sundress.

"Ok, that works!" Theresa said. "Everybody get out of here."

Alex waved her wand and zapped them to the school entrance. "Me and Harper will see you guys later. " Alex said walking through the doors.

"That leaves just you and me," Max said. "Follow me."

Max led himself and Morgan inside. "Ok, first things fist." Max said looking at Morgan then looking away. "We need to find you a group of friends." But when Max turned to look at Morgan she was gone. He looked around and saw her with a group of girls. He began walking toward them.

Morgan was listening to Max when a girl stopped her. "Omg! I love your hair!" She said, and a group of girls came to join the girl and Morgan.

"I'm Lizzie." The girl said.

"I'm Cl- Morgan." Morgan said shaking Lizzie's hand.

"This is Bella, Taylor, Timya, and Caitlyn." Lizzie said.

The girl's continued to fuss over Morgan's looks, but stopped all of a sudden. "Oh My Gosh! Max Russo is coming this way!" Bella said.

"What's so great about Max Russo?" Morgan asked.

"Have you looked at him?" Timya asked.

"Hello ladies. I see you've made friends, Morgan." Max said.

The group of girls said "Hi," dreamily, at the exact same time that Morgan said "Yah."

"Um, ok." Max said pulling out a folder. "Here's your schedule." He said handing the folder to Morgan.

"Thank, Max." Morgan said smiling at him.

"No, problem." Max said smiling at Morgan. They just stood there smiling at eachother with Bella, Lizzie,Taylor, Timya, and Caitlyn staring at them.

"Um, you guys, the bells going to ring in two minutes. " Timya said.

"Right." Max and Morgan said in unison. They both turned to go their different ways.

Morgan had her first class with Timya, which was Algebra 1. The two girls walked to class together.

"So Max is popular?" Morgan asked.

"All the Russos are! Even Justin was before he graduated." Timya said. "Max is soooooooooooo cute!" She exclaimed.

Morgan could only smile at her new friend.

Max sat in his last class which was Science. They were discussing the moons and planets. His teacher, Mrs. Odriew, was crazy. If you spelled her name backwards, it spells weirdo. She was going on and on about how magical things happened on a full moon.

"So watch out," Mrs. Odriew said, "because there is a full moon _**tonight**_."

"Wait," Max said dropping his pencil. "There is a full moon tonight?"

"Yes. Ten extra credit points to Max Russo for participating in the lesson!" Mrs. Odriew.

Max began to remember the article about mermaids that Professor Crumbs had given them, and how it said if a mermaid were to be completely underwater, strange things would happen.

"Oh, no." Max whispered to himself.

COMMENT!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok here's the next chapter for Wizards vs. Mermaids. I named it Wizards vs. Mermaids because when Justin dated Juliet it was Wizards vs. Vampires, then when Alex dated Mason it was Wizards vs. Warewolves, so what is better to name it than Wizards vs. Mermaids!

Chapter 3

As the day dragged on, Morgan began to feel different. She had a total of five classes with Max. She had at least one of the girls in each of her classes though, so she was never alone. Around lunch time was when Morgan began to feel different. She felt much more confident, as she drank her cup of water. She was getting more confident as the hours passed. At the end of the school day, she met up with Max at his locker.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Hey, listen, we have to get home now." Max said quickly. He grabbed his back-pack out of his locker and grabbed Morgan's wrist. He pulled her to the back entrance, where the dumpster was. No body came out here, because, well, there was a dumpster.

"Ew, it stinks here." Morgan said.

"I know, but it's the only place where I know no one will come." Max said letting go of Morgan's wrist and unzipping his back-pack to grab his wand. Once he had it in his hand he stood up straight. "Ok, grab on." Max said holding out his arm, meaning for Morgan to grab it, but Morgan, feeling very confident, grabbed his hand instead.

Max, blushing, zapped them home. They landed on the couch. Max let go of Morgan's hand. "Ok, I have to go talk to my dad, then take my shift at the sub-shop, but please just stay up here and watch t.v. or something." Max said.

"Ok," Morgan said.

"Great, I'll see you in a few." Max said running out. When he got to the sub-shop he rushed to Jerry.

"Dad, Dad." Max said.

"What?" Jerry asked.

"It's a full moon tonight." Max said.

"I'm sure Mason already knows." Jerry said.

"I know Mason already knows, but what about Morgan?" Max asked.

Jerry turned away from the sandwhich he was making, "Oh, no." He said. "We need someone to watch her. "

Just then Alex and Harper walked through the door. "Kids!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Yah?" Alex and Harper said walking over to Jerry and Max.

"Tonight is a full moon." Max said.

"Oh, I'm sure Mason already knows." Harper said with a wave of her hand.

"Seriously, why does everybody think about Mason when I say this. No wonder I'm in the lead." Max said.

"I know what your talking about." Justin said running up to the group. "You two," he said pointing to Alex and Harper, "go watch Morgan and make sure she doesn't get in the water."

"Ok, but why?" Alex asked.

Jerry handed her the article about mermaids. "Now go!" Jerry said.

Sunset was arount 5:45 that day. At 5 o'clock, Jerry told Max to go upstairs and close all the windows so no moon light could get in, and take his shift with Morgan.

"Wait!" Jerry exclaimed.

"What?" Max asked.

"Once the sun comes up she won't remember anuthing that happens, remember that son." Jerry said. Max nodded and ran up-stairs. It didn't really bother him then. Once he made sure the windows were closed he and Morgan watched t.v.. At around 7 o'clock, Morgan was acting fine.

"Hey, I got to go to the restroom." Max said getting up. "Stay here." he said running to the bathroom, but when he came back Morgan was gone.

Max ran to Morgan's room. She was just putting her feet in, then she stepped in and sank down to her shoulders, then stopped and looked at Max.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Morgan, get out of the water." Max said rushing over to where Morgan was and getting down on his knees. He grabbed her arm to pull her out but she yanked it back.

"Leave, Max." She said.

"Not until you get out of the water." Max said. He could hear Justin calling for him and Morgan on the other side of the door.

"Fine, don't. I don't care." Morgan said getting ready to go underwater. Max grabbed her shoulders and held her up. Morgan put both hands on the firm ground next to Max and hoisted herself up till she was at eye level with him. "You won't let me go under, huh? Well I'll just have to distract you for a second." she said. Max could hear footsteps rushing toward Morgan's room.

Morgan kissed Max. Not a normal kiss, but a _mermaid_ kiss. Mermaids were known for love, and a kiss is a sign of affection. That kiss was Max's first kiss, and suddenly it mattered that Morgan wouldn't remember it in the morning. That kiss left Max in a daze, just long enough for Morgan to go all the way underwater.

The Russos and Harper ran through the door and next to Max. "Where's Morgan?"

That snapped Max out of his daze. "She went under!" He exclaimed standing up. Max looked at the waterfall. Everyone else was looking downward below them, so Max caught it first. The waterfall began to freeze, then the top of the water began to freeze around it and began spreading coming toward them.

"What is that?" Alex exclaimed.

Morgan was trying to block all the entrances to get to her, and freezing the water above her. Without thinking it through, Max dived through the remaining part of clear water, just as the ice closed above him, locking him underwater.

COMMENT!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter, hopefully you like it. = ) Please comment.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

It was cold underwater. The kind of cold where it stings worse than fire. Max felt that way. Like he was in the middle of a fire. Thinking fast he grabbed his wand and cast a warmth spell over himself, then searched his mind for a spell on how to breath underwater. But to no avail, he couldn't think of a single spell, and he was losing oxygen fast. Morgan, who had just noticed Max, swam back to him.

She grabbed his hands to stop him from fidgeting and held them against his sides. She touched his neck, and Max could breath. Morgan swam off. Max tried to follow but wasn't fast enough, sadly.

* * *

The Russos and Harper stared and the ice. Justin was hitting it with spells, but it wouldn't even crack. "Max!" Justin exclaimed hitting the ice with another spell.

"Justin!" Jerry said grabbing Justin's arm. "You can't crack it. We just have to hope for the best."

"I have to try." Justin said. "Alex help me."

Alex nodded and took her wand out. She took her spot next to her brother and hit the ice with a spell.

* * *

Max didn't know what to do now. He wasn't sure if he should try to go back up or try to follow Morgan more. He took the second choice and swam after her. She was his responsibility. He needed to get her before anything disastrous happens. He swam and swam and swam. It seemed to be forever until he caught sight of her. She had grown razor sharp teeth like a sharks.

"Go away, Max." She hissed.

"No." Max said back.

"Why not?" Morgan asked clearly annoyed.

"You're my responsibility." Max said.

"Not after tonight." Morgan hissed.

"What?" Max asked confused.

"Max, Max, Max." Morgan said swimming in circles around him. "Once the sun goes down, I'll be stuck like this forever, if you can't get me out."

"You actually _want_ to be this way?" Max asked staring at her razor sharp teeth.

"Duh!" She exclaimed. "I can go home, I don't want to be here with you losers."

Max, was hurt. He was growing fonder of Morgan each and every second, but that stopped it for a second. She didn't want to be here. Max actually considered leaving her and going back, but then remembered the article. It said that the moon would cause mermaids to act differently. Did that mean they would say things they didn't mean to say? Either way Max stayed.

"Morgan listen to me, I don't give a crap if you want to come or not, you are coming with me." He said pulling out his wand. He said a few words and a rope appeared, tied over Morgan's tail.

"Come on." Max said grabbing Morgan and pulling her as he swam.

"It's no use Max, the sun will rise and replace the moon in ten minutes. You won't make it in time. And even if you do, it's going to take more than one wizard to crack the ice." Morgan said.

Max looked at Morgan. She was getting uglier by the second. Her gorgeous long brown hair had turned a very gross color of green. She had grown another row of sharp teeth. Her tail, which used to be a very pretty color of red had turned black. She was beautiful in a dark way.

"I'll make it." Max said.

And make it he did, with only two minutes to spare.

* * *

"Justin, it's not working." Alex said.

"One more time, Alex." Justin said. Only that wouldn't be the last time. He would work until he had his brother back. He was _never _going to give up.

_"_One more time." Alex said.

* * *

Max pulled his wand out. "Here we go." He said.

"One minute." Morgan said smirking.

Max hit the ice with a spell.

Water came splashing over all the Russos freezing them still. "We did it!" Justin exclaimed not caring one bit.

"Help!" Max exclaimed. "Get Morgan out of the water NOW!"

Justin and Jerry came and pulled Morgan out of the water, and laid her on the ground. Max came up. "Is the moon gone?" He asked.

Harper ran out of the room, then ran back in. "It just disappeared." she said.

For a second, Max thought it was too late. But her tail started to fade to red, her hair to brown, and her teeth lost the layers till they were the way they were before. Pretty soon, her tail had gone and she had legs. Her eyes popped open. "What happened?" She asked.

"What did happen?" Theresa asked.

Everybody looked at each other. "Everybody, go down to the lair." Jerry said walking out the door.

Everyone followed. Once everyone was down in the lair, Max told them what happened underwater, leaving out the part about the kiss. "We must have all hit the ice at the same time with our spells." Justin said.

Everyone nodded. "Well, I'm just glad you too are safe." Theresa said to Max and Morgan. Everyone had towels wrapped around themselves trying to warm up. Alex, Harper, and Justin occupied the seats where Alex, Justin and Max used to sit for Wizardry lessons. Jerry stood next to the portal door. Theresa took the chair and Morgan and Max took the couch. "Thank-you all again." Morgan said.

The portal shot out the Russo's mail, hitting Jerry in the head, knocking him out. Alex stood, stepped over him and grabbed the mail. "Is he alright?" Morgan asked.

"He'll come around." Alex said. "Taxes, Taxes, this one is for you Morgan." She said, handing a letter to Morgan.

Morgan stood an grabbed it. She opened it slowly and read. "Oh no," She whispered.

* * *

Comment and tune in for the next chapter. = )


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed. I hope you all like this chapter. If it's confusing just pm me and I will explain. Please comment and tell me what you think. Thanks to anyone who favorites this story! Please check out my other stories. I have a Sonny with a Chance one and a Harry Potter one. My Harry Potter story's summary really stinks, but it's way better than it sounds. So if you like Harry Potter or Sonny with a Chance, check them out. = ) Thanks and make sure to comment.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Morgan wouldn't tell anybody what the letter said. She just walked out of the lair and up the stairs. No body went to school that day, since they were up all night.

All day, Max tried to get Morgan to tell him, but she would politely refuse and run away. Now it was around lunchtime. The Russos decided to close the shop today to rest. Jerry, Alex, Harper, and Theresa were all asleep. Justin was downstairs teaching his deliqueint class, and Max and Morgan were upstairs watching t.v.

"What are you writing?" Max asked looking at Morgan who had curled herself into a ball with a notebook on her lap. Morgan was wearing her dress she arrived in. The one made of silk and all.

"Nothing." Morgan said quietly.

"Tell me." Max said.

"It's nothing." Morgan said.

"If it were really nothing, you can just tell me." Max said.

"Max, just shut-up." Morgan said.

"Fine." Max said turning back to the t.v.

The doorbell rang. Max got up and answered the door. Mason walked inside. "Alex is asleep." Max said.

"Oh, I know. Justin called and asked me to help with his deliquent class." Mason said.

"Ok, bye." Max said jumping back onto the couch.

Morgan had taken intrest in the conversation. "Wait!" She called after Mason.

"Yes, oh hi. I'm Mason. You must be Princess Cleo." Mason said sticking out his hand.

"Shhhhhhhhh! We can't call her by her real name. Call her Morgan." Max said.

"Oh, ok." Mason said with his British accent.

Morgan shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." she said.

"See you guys later." Mason said walking away.

"Bye." Morgan and Max chorused.

Max turned back to Morgan. "Will you _**please**_ tell me!" He exclaimed.

"About my notebook or the letter?" Morgan asked getting annoyed.

"The letter." Max said.

"Fine." Morgan said. "It was a letter from my father."

"What did it say?" Max asked.

"Well, you know why I'm here, because my kingdom is under attack." Morgan said. "Well, somehow the side we are fighting against captured my mother."

"Oh my gosh." was all Max could say.

"That's not all." Morgan said sadly. "They have stolen the Pearl."

"Big Whoop. I bet there are millions of pearls in the ocean." Max said.

"It's not an ordinary pearl Max. Pearl with a capital p. Come with me, I'm sure you have a book about it. Let's go ask, Justin." Morgan said standing up.

Her and Max ran downstairs to the lair. "Justin!" Morgan exclaimed running in.

"Oh, hello Morgan. I'm in the middle of class right now, can you come back?" Justin said.

"Wait, that's the Princess?" One of the delequents asked.

"Um, yah." Justin said.

"Cool!"

"I just have to ask a quick question." Morgan said.

"Ok, what is it?" Justin asked picking up a large book.

"Max doesn't know what the Pearl is." Morgan said.

"Max!" Justin said dropping the book. "How can you _not_ know what the Pearl is?"

"Um, I don't know." Max said.

"Take a seat, you two." He said gesturing to two empty seats. "We'll continue on our lesson about warewolves in a moment. Right now, I'm going to teach you all about the Pearl for now."

"Ok." The students said.

"Ok, well. How many of you guys know about the triton?" Justin asked. Only Morgan raised her hands. Justin looked toward Mason. "I can understand how they don't know, but seriously?" Justin said.

"Dude, I'm a warewolf. I _eat_ fish, not study them." Mason said. Justin could only shake his head.

"Ok, um, raise your hand if you've seen the Little Mermaid." Justin said.

Everyone, but Morgan raised their hands. "I've only been on land for 3 days." was Morgan's excuse.

"Ok, for everybody except Morgan, do you remember the giant fork that King Triton would carry around?" Justin asked.

Everyone said yes. "Ok, that's a triton." Justin said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh." Was everyone's response.

"Well, the triton controls the ocean. It can control anything under the sea. It can make it rain, or cause a hurricane." Justin said. "The triton always belongs to the king, or in this case, Morgan's father."

"Well, the Pearl is sorta like the triton. It controls the ocean and everything. It also can do things the triton can't though. It can control emotions. That's why you sometimes hear stories about men falling for mermaids." Justin said. "The Pearl is a powerful thing. It's like 50 family wizards combined into one."

"Woah, that's a lot of power." Mason said.

"Thank-you, Captain Obvious." Justin said.

"And now all that power has been stolen." Morgan said quietly, though everyone heard her.

"What?" Justin asked.

"The Pearl has been stolen, along with my mother." Morgan said.

"That's what the letter said." Max added on.

"Oh my gosh, if the Pearl has been stolen." Justin began

"So has the sea." Morgan ended.

* * *

Comment!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OK thanks to all of you, who reviewed! I really appriciate it! I love fanfiction and I've only had mine for like 13 days. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Comment and tell me what you think.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

It had been a total of two weeks, before another letter came. Morgan had waited desperatly for news. When she finally got a letter, she was suprised.

"It doesn't say anything about the Pearl or my mother." Morgan had told the Russos once she opened it. "It's just a letter from Maria."

"Who's Maria?" Alex had asked.

"The women who dropped me off." Ella had said. "She said that my best-friend was coming to visit us."

She looked at the letter. "That's weird, she didn't put a smiley-fish." Morgan had said. Apparently smiley-fish was mermaid, like humans would use a smiley-face.

"It's probably nothing." Alex said taking the letter from Morgan and reading through it. "Don't worry about it."

But Morgan did worry about it. Maria always put smiley-fishes. _Always._ Finally, Morgan figured Maria was just in a hurry or something, but the worry never left entirely. The day finally came when Morgan's best-friend, best-fish as Morgan put it, would arrive. Morgan had told them all, that her name was Syreni. Syreni was apparently Latin for mermaid.

So here is where the story really takes off, you could say. The Russos, Harper, Morgan, and Mason were all sitting on the couch. Finally, the doorbell rang. Morgan sprinted toward it. She opened the door and threw herself, to hug the person on the otherside. "Syreni!" She exclaimed.

"Cleo!" Syreni exclaimed hugging her back. "I mean Morgan!"

"Come in!"Morgan said, pulling Syreni into the Russo's home. All of the Russos stood up.

"Hello Syreni, I'm Jerry." Mr. Russo said.

"I'm Theresa." Mrs. Rusoo said.

"I'm Alex, and this is my boyfriend Mason, and my bestfriend Harper." Alex said pointing to Mason and Harper when she said their names.

"I'm Justin." Justin said sticking his hand out. Syreni shook it.

"I'm Max." Max said sticking his hand out. Syreni mearlly ignored it.

"So, I'm so excited to meet you all." Syreni said.

"We are excited to meet you to." Theresa said. "How long will you be staying?"

"Oh, a couple of days." Syreni said.

"Ok, I'm sorry but I have to go work." Jerry said standing up.

"Oh, me too." Theresa said. "C'mon Justin and Alex. It's your turn to waiter."

Alex, Justin, Theresa, and Jerry went, as well as Mason. Harper said that she would be in her room if anyone needed her. All that was left was Max, Morgan, and Syreni. "Oh my catfish! I can't wait to catch up with you." Morgan exclaimed.

"I'll let you two catch up." Max said turning around to walk away.

"Oh no, Max, talk with us." Morgan said. "Come and sit." she said patting the spot next to her. For a while the three talked. "I got to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." Morgan said.

"OK." Syreni and Max said.

Once Morgan was out of the room, Max asked. "So, how long have you and Morgan known eachother?"

"None of your beeswax." Syreni said rudely.

"Um, sorry, I was just trying to be friendly." Max said.

"Whatever." Syreni said flipping back her hair. "By the way, stay away from Morgan."

Max looked at Syreni like she was crazy. "Um, I'm sorta her protector." He said.

"I don't care who you are!" Syreni said. "I just don't want _you_ near Morgan." She had said you so disgustingly and rudly, it sounded like a dumpyard coming out of her mouth.

"Why?" Max asked.

But Syreni never had a chance to answer, because Morgan walked in. She took her spot directly in-between Max and Syreni. Syreni gestured for Max to go away, when Morgan was turning the other way. Max smirked, and instead, put his right arm around Morgan's shoulder's. Morgan smiled at him.

"So what did you guys talk about while I was gone?" Morgan asked.

"Oh nothing." Max and Syreni said at the same time. Then they glared at one another when Morgan was watching t.v.

* * *

Syreni continued to act this way toward Max. Everyone else loved her. She would act kind to Jerry and Theresa, but glare at Max when he made Morgan laugh. She would talk about fashion under the sea with Alex and Harper, but would scream at Max when they were alone.

"Something is up with her, Justin!" Max said.

"She's awsome! I have no idea what your talking about." Justin said. Max had decided it was time to tell someone. He couldn't tell Morgan, incase he might offend her. So he decided to tell Justin.

"C'mon you have to believe me." Max said. "I'm your brother."

"Your probably just going to play a prank on me, or something. So no." Justin said shutting a spell book and walking off.

Max's next resort was Alex. He approached her when no one was around. "Hey Alex can I talk to you." He asked at midnight. Everyone was sleeping.

"Max, I am trying to sleep!" Alex whisper/yelled. "Talk to me tomorrow."

"No, I need to talk to you now." Max said.

"Fine, what is it?" Alex said sitting up in her bed. Max grabbed a chair and sat down.

He told her what happened with Syreni. "Your not lying?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm telling the truth." Max said. "I tried to tell Justin, but he won't believe me. Something is wrong with Syreni!"

"Max." Alex said slowly.

"Yes." Max answered.

"What if Syreni isn't really Syreni?" Alex asked.

* * *

Comment! Ok, tell me what you think of this chapter please.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter. Hopefully you all like it! Thanks for all the comments you guys posted. It means a lot to me. Please comment and tell me what you think. I really enjoy writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

CHAPTER 7

The next day at breakfest, Alex studied Syreni. She would act kind to Theresa and Jerry but glare at Max. Syreni was defintly bad news. "Alright," Theresa said. "Time for school. Syreni you'll be shadowing Morgan today."

Syreni nodded. "Where is Morgan?" Justin asked looking around.

"In her room," Syreni said. "I'll go get her." Syreni took off towards Morgan's room. Once Syreni was inside Morgan's room, Alex ran over to Max.

"You have to keep an eye on Morgan today." Alex said.

"I already do." Max said pulling his backpack over his shoulder.

"Yah, but not really. Sit withg her at lunch and stuff. I'm worried about her." Alex said.

"That's a first." Max said. "You actually care about someone."

"It was going to happen someday." Alex said.

"OK, I'll watch her." Max said. After the words came out of his mouth, Morgan and Syreni emerged from Morgan's room.

"Morning, everybody." Morgan said. Max walked up to Morgan and gave her a hug, while looking over her shoulder and sticking his tongue at Syreni.

"OK, everyone to school." Jerry said shooing them out the door.

* * *

Once ariving at school, everyone went seperate ways. Max went to first hour English while Syrenia and Morgan went to first hour Algebra.

Although Max wasn't able to watch Morgan in first hour, he could in second hour. Walking into History, he sat down nest to Morgan. "Hey." He said smiling at her.

"Hey." Morgan said smiling back. Out of all the Russos, she had grown closest to Max.

"Hi." Syreni said rudly.

"Oh, you, hey." Max said.

Syreni scoffed. Morgan took no notice of her weird behavior. Finally their teacher walked in and class began. Max had third hour with Morgan, as well as fourth. Soon it was lunch. When Max entered the cafateria, he got his lunch then looked around for Morgan. She was sitting with Bella and her other friends. Max took a deep breath and approached her.

"Hey, Morgan." Max said.

"Hey, Max." Morgan said. "Want to sit with us?"

"Sure." Max said. He sat in-between Syrenia and Morgan, hoping to annoy Syreni. Morgan never took notice, she just stole one of Max's fries.

"So, Max." Bella said staring at him dreamily. "What's up."

"The sky." Max said.

"Hahaha your so funny." Syreni said sarcastically. A beep went off.

"What is that?" Taylor asked.

"My phone," Max said pulling it out of his backpocket. He had accidently sat on it. It was a touchscreen and he had accidently pressed the camara button. He was about to press exit when he noticed something. He focused the camara on Syreni, only Syreni didn't show up. A black mist did. It had eyes and a mouth, but was made of black mist. When Max put the camara down, it was Syreni. Max pulled up his phone camara and focused it on Morgan. It was just plain Morgan. Max turned it back to Syreni. A black mist monster.

Max put the phone in his pocket. He smiled at Syreni like nothing had happened. She only glared at him.

* * *

When Max got home, he pulled Alex into the lair and told her what happened at lunch. "I knew it!" She exclaimed. "She really isn't Syreni."

"Yep, but now we need to figure out what she actually _is_." Max said.

"So you've figured it out." A voice called. Syreni emerged into the lair.

"Syreni." Alex said. "If that is actually your name."

"It's not." Syreni said. "But in a second, you guys won't even care."

"What?" Max asked.

Syreni walked closer. "You guys _are_ right. I'm not Syreni." she said. "I'm much, much worse. With a flick of my finger, you'll forget everything. You won't remember any of this right now, even." She smirked.

"_Oblivisci._" Syreni whispered.

Alex blinked. "How'd I get in here?" She asked.

"You came to grab a book to study spells." Syreni said.

"Oh yah. " Alex said grabbing a book and walking off.

Syreni glanced at Max. "Sorry, didn't work." Max said smirking.

"What?" Syreni asked.

"It didn't work. Look, I don't know who you are, Syreni, or whatever your name is, but this ends here." Max said. "I'm going to get proof and show Morgan."

"_Oblivisci. Oblivisci. Oblivisci!" _Syreni yelled at Max, but to no avail. "Why doesn't it work?"

"Don't know, don't really care." Max said. "Your going _down_."

Max walked out of the lair.

* * *

Comment!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it! Please comment! It always means a lot. I like to know if you like it or if you think it's getting suckier. So pretty please comment!

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Max didn't try to tell Alex or Justin again. This was his war now. _His_. He sat down in his first hour class. He had a sub. Actually, He had, had a sub all week. His teacher, Mrs. Tila, had dissapeared. He had substitute teachers in almost all his classes, now that he thought about it. It was really weird. Soon class was over.

Max got up, walked out of the classroom, and quickly ran to his locker. Morgan was standing by it. "Hey!" She exclaimed giving Max a hug.

"Hey." Max said returning the hug. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really." Morgan said. "Have you seen Syreni?"

"No." Max said. "Why?" He opened his locker door and began taking out books.

"I haven't seen her. When first hour ended she went to the bathroom and never came back." Morgan said.

"Maybe she's going to meet us in second hour." Max said shutting his locker.

"Maybe." Morgan said.

"Ok, let's go." Max said smiling. Morgan smiled back. For a second Max lost himself. He was lost in Morgan's eyes. He proabably would've stayed that way forever if the late bell hadn't rang and snapped him out of his trance.

"Darn it! We're late!" Morgan exclaimed. She grabbed Max's hand, much to Max's enjoyment, and ran to class. When they arrived, the teacher wasn't there.

"YES!" Max exclaimed sitting down in his seat. A girl by the name of Sally sat in front of him. She turned around.

"Your lucky the teacher wasn't here. You'de probably get detintion if he was." Sally said. "You certainally deserve it." She added rudly. This was Sally's first year in New York. At the beginning of the year she had asked Max out, which he had politly declined. Sally had never forgiven him.

"Actually I think I might tell." Sally said.

Morgan came and sat down by Max. "Your a snitch, Sally." Max said leaning back in his chair. Sally glared at Morgan then Max. She almost fainted of shock, when Max smiled at Morgan in a loving way, which Morgan returned.

"Are you two dating?" Sally asked/screamed.

"Calm down." said a friend of Max's, Trevor. Trevor had never liked Sally.

"No. We're not dating." Morgan said to Sally. "Have you seen Syreni yet?" She asked Max.

"Do you mean that girl who is supposed to be shadowing you?" Sally asked. "I saw her running. I was walking to the restroom, and she ran past me and knocked my books out of my hand. Didn't even say sorry. Then she ran out the doors and into who knows where." Sally said.

"Oh my gosh! Syreni doesn't know where she is! She can't navigate her way through New York. What if she got ran over! What if she got discovered!" Morgan exclaimed.

"She's a grown girl, I'm sure she's fine." Sally said.

"She's my bestfriend!" Morgan exclaimed. Max hated hearing her say that. Because the truth was, Syreni was not her bestfriend. Her real bestfriend was who knows where. He couldn't stand it no more. Max needed to tell Morgan the truth.

"Morgan, there's something we need to talk about." Max said standing up.

"Ok, but we need to find Syreni first." Morgan replied standing up completly clueless.

"It's about Syreni." Max said.

"What about her." Morgan asked becoming intrested.

"I can't tell you here." Max whispered.

"Why not?" Morgan asked.

"It has something to do with you-know-what." Max whispered.

"Oh." Morgan said. "C'mon."

Max and Morgan grabbed their books and made their way to the door. "You can't ditch!" Sally exclaimed.

"Don't be a snitch!" Max yelled running out the door. He and Morgan ran to the back entrance, where the dumpster was.

"What is it?" Morgan asked. Max stared at her. She had her hair down and wavy. She was wearing shorts, a tank top, and sandals.

"Syreni isn't really, well, _Syreni._" Max said.

"What?" Morgan asked looking at Max. "What do you mean."

Max told her everything. From the glares, to the camara, to last night. "Your lying." Morgan said.

"No," Max said. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Morgan, listen to me!" Max exclaimed. He grabbed Morgan's arms and pressed them against her side to keep her from wailing them around. "Syreni isn't Syreni. I don't know where the real Syreni is, but that's not her. And I think I can prove it."

"I don't believe you." Morgan said stubbornly.

"You don't have to believe me, just come with me tomorrow." Max said.

Morgan stared into Max's brown eyes. She _**wanted**_ to deny him. She _**wanted **_to say no. But sometimes, you don't get what you want.

"Fine." Morgan said. "But only to prove you wrong." Morgan walked back into school and back to class.

Max swallowed before following her.

* * *

Please make sure to comment! Also has anyone else seen the promo for Wizards Vs. Angels? It sounds scary and awsome! Tell me if you've seen it or not. = )


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't really like this chapter. = ( I hope you guys like it though. It's nothing really special. I 'm kinda losing faith in this story. I LOVE writing it but I'm not sure if anybody really likes reading it. This chapter is sucky because I'm feeling down. If you want me to continue this, please comment and tell me so, or pm me. I really need to know if you guys like it or not. Also, if you like Alex and Mason together, please checkout my story Rules. Thanks! = )

* * *

CHAPTER 9

That same day Morgan returned home. She wasn't on speaking terms with Max at all. She was actually furious with him. During lunch, Max had came over to her table and tried to convince her to speak to him, but Morgan wouldn't. Finally Taylor pointed out that Morgan wasn't going to be talking anytime soon, and Max left.

When she finished her homework it was really late. In fact, it was almost time for bed. Syreni had returned earlier and gone straight to bed. Morgan put her name at the top of her paper and went to go lay down on the couch. She didn't feel like going to bed just yet. She turned on the t.v. and watched it for awhile, but pretty soon her eyes shut.

Now many people may not know this, but mermaids dreams are different than any other magical or non-magical being. They sometimes dreamed of what they wanted most, who they loved (Max had appeared once or twice in her dreams), anything really. But sometimes they would dream of the future, but only glimpses. That was the kind of dream Morgan had that night. Scratch that. That was the kind of _**nightmare**_, Morgan had that night.

She dreamt of a cave. It was dark and she was holding onto Max's arm. A flash went off and then she saw Syreni in the water. Another flash and Morgan could make out a long tunnel, then the final flash came. A face came after. It was not a normal face. It scared Morgan out of her skin. She somehow that face was after her. That, that face was the reason for the war.

* * *

When Morgan woke up the next day, she chose to ignore the dream. She figured it was just a nightmare, not a vision.

Max was prepared for anything. Morgan still wasn't on speaking terms with him, but she was still was going to go with him, where ever that even was.

"Where'd you go, Sy?" Morgan asked Syreni the next morning at breakfest, hoping to prove Max wrong.

"What?" Syreni asked.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Morgan asked sitting down at the breakfest table next to Syreni.

"Oh, I can't tell you." Syreni said taking a bite of her breakfest.

"Why?" Morgan asked, curious.

"It's about the war and your father doesn't want you to know anything about it." Syreni said.

Morgan smiled, stood up, and ran over to Max. "You see, Max!" she exclaimed in a whisper. "She was talking to my dad, that has to mean she's really Syreni." Morgan said smiling.

"Or she could be lying. She could have been jet skiing for all we know." Max said stubbornly. "Ask her if she's going back today."

Morgan nodded. "Hey Sy, I was wondering." she said. "Are you going back today because I need to make up an excuse to why your not there."

"Yes, I'm going to be leaving around second hour again." Syreni said smiling, not picking up the fact that Max was also listening.

"Ok." Morgan said before strolling over to Max.

"What's your plan?" Morgan asked him.

"We're going to follow her." Max whispered.

"No." Morgan said staring at Max.

"Yes." Max replied.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"HA!" Max exclaimed. "I tricked you!"

"Dang it!" Morgan exclaimed. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Great, see you after second hour." Max said smirking. He gave her a hug, in which she didn't return, and ran off.

* * *

After first hour ended, Max rushed to Morgan's locker. He got many weird looks, but he didn't care. Morgan was standing there talking to Syreni. When she saw Max approaching, she gave Syreni a quick hug, "You better get going." Morgan said.

"Yah." Syreni said. "See you later."

"Bye." Morgan said.

Max and Morgan waited a couple minutes after Syreni left before they followed her. She just kept running and running. "When will she stop?" Morgan whispered.

"I don't know!" Max exclaimed like it was the stupidest question ask him. "I'm not her. She'll stop when she gets where she wants to go."

Morgan nodded and kept running. Finally, Syreni slowed down. She entered a dark alley where she took somthing out of her pocket. It was a black rock. She laid it on the ground.

Syreni glanced around making sure no one was watching. Her eyes swept over Morgan and Max's hiding spot, but kept moving. She hadn't noticed them! She stomped her foot hard on the rock. It was smashed to dust. The dust flew from the floor and started making a circle till there was a small portle. Syreni took a deep breath and jumped into it.

Max grabbed Morgan's hand and pulled her up with him. "I'm not going in that!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Yes, you are! You said you would come with me!" Max said. "You need to know the truth."

"I can't, Max!" Morgan said.

"Just come on, the portle is getting smaller by the second!" Max exclaimed.

"No-" Morgan said but was cut off.

Max grabbed her around the waist against her own will and jumped into the portle.

* * *

COMMENT!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey, I got bored and decided to write chapter 10. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Sienna Hearts Disney Couples. She's been following this story for a long while and I just want to kind of thank her for that. =) So this chapter is dedicated to her!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Morgan gasped. She didn't expect Max to _force_ her through the portal. She didn't even expect _Max_ to go through the portal, but he did. Taking her along with him. The portal had opened up to a cave. Unfortunately, the portal was on the ceiling of the cave, so they had fallen from the ceiling and landed hard on the floor. Max stood and walked over to Morgan, offering her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up.

"Where'd she go?" Max asked.

"I think that way." Morgan said pointing.

"OK, let's go." Max said.

They began walking. Despite having magical mermaid powers, Morgan was scared out of her skin. They had no idea what may and may not lay ahead. She grabbed Max's hand. He didn't seem to mind.

He grabbed his wand out of his back pocket and said a single spell. The end of his wand lit up. It was kind of like a flashlight. They continued to walk. The farther down the tunnel they got, the worse about the situation Morgan felt. She kept feeling the urge to run away. She somehow knew something bad was at the end of that tunnel.

She stopped. "Max?" She said.

"What?" Max asked stopping and turning to face her.

"I believe you." Morgan said. "About Syreni, I mean." She knew the real Syreni wouldn't come down here. She would sense that something was wrong and run for help.

"You do?" Max asked. "That's great!" He exclaimed.

"Are we still going to follow her?" Morgan asked in a soft whisper. Max could tell she didn't want to.

"I think we should." Max said.

"But there could be danger up ahead!" Morgan exclaimed.

"I _**know**_ there will be danger up ahead." Max said. "But if you don't go in there now, they're going to come after you. They're after _**you**_." Max said. "We can either go in there prepared, or we can let them come to us when we are least expecting it."

Morgan nodded slowly. "I love you, Max." she said.

Max smiled. "I love you too, Morgan." Max said giving her a hug. The two of them said it in a brotherly/sister kind of way, but they meant it in other ways too. Once they pulled apart from their hug, Max grabbed Morgan's hand and began walking, more scared now than ever.

* * *

Morgan knew where they were. She didn't know how she knew, just that she did. She led Max down and through tunnels. Then stopped suddenly. "We'll get caught if we go this way." She said pointing down one tunnel. "But if we go this way, we can watch everything from a distance."

"Lead the way." Was all Max said.

She led him into the tunnel, where they could watch everything from a distance. There was a large hole, big enough for two heads to look through. Max and Morgan sat down in front of it. It showed of view of a large clearing. They could see Syreni, or Syreni's imposter.

Suddenly, a man took his place in front of them all. He smirked at all of his followers. "Welcome!" He exclaimed.

A loud cheer rose from the crowd in front of him. "Today we gather together for a celebration." The man said. "Please bring me our honorary guest."

A large buff man dragged up a woman. She had long blond hair and green eyes. She was a mermaid. The man was dragging her by the hair. Morgan gasped. "Do you know her?" Max asked.

"Yes." Morgan said. She stared Max straight in the eyes. "She's my mother." Tears were filling her eyes. "These people are just a small amount of our enemy."

Max grabbed her arm and dragged her toward him. He hugged her against his chest. She cried and cried, while Max watched what was going on below them. They had left Morgan's mother, the queen of the sea in front of everyone by the man who appeared to be their leader. They had also brought up The Pearl.

Morgan looked up, still hugging Max but watching what was going on. "Months ago we kidnapped this women. But today!" The man exclaimed. "We managed to trap the king of the ocean." A loud cheer came from the man's followers.

Max heard Morgan gasp. The leader smirked. "Tomorrow," He said. "We will capture the remaining member of the royal family. "The princess."

Morgan's mother jerked her head toward the man in front of her. "No!" She exclaimed. "Malum, please don't!"

So the man's name was Malum. Max gripped Morgan closer to his chest. Malum simply pushed the mermaid down. "Do not speak!" He exclaimed slapping her. Tears came to her eyes as well as her daughters.

"We will kidnap the princess tomorrow!" Malum exclaimed. "And there is nothing you can do about it." He said to Morgan's mother.

Morgan swallowed. A voice spoke up from the crowd. "Or we can capture her today." The imposter of Syreni said.

"What do you mean?" Malum asked.

"Well," Syreni said. "What I mean to say is, I think it will be very easy to capture her today."

"Why is that?" Malum said.

"Well, she's hiding up there with Max Russo." Syreni's imposter said pointing up to Max and Morgan's hiding spot.

Max swallowed. They were caught.

* * *

Comment please!

I also wanted to ask you guys a question. I have an idea for a new Wizards of Waverly Place story. It would be called _Time Twister. _I would probably start it after I finish this story.

Here is a quick description for it:

(Pretend you have to be fifteen to go to the wizard school Alex and Justin went to. I think it's called Wiz Tech)

Max Russo has just turned 15 and now can attend Wiz-Tech. After Alex admitting that she misses him, the whole Russo family goes to visit him. While there, Alex does a little sneaking around and finds a secret room. Inside is a crystal ball. Mesmerized by it, Alex picks it up. She accidently drops it and breaks it into seven pieces which vanish. After telling Justin and Max what she had done, Justin explains everything. The crystal ball was called the Tempore. It controlled the balance of time. The seven pieces had all disappeared to a different time zone. Now it's up to Alex, Justin, and Max to retrieve all of the seven pieces and put the Tempore back together. Their only problem, they only have 3 days. At the end of those three days' time will end. Will they be able to fix Alex's mistake in time, or will they have to suffer the consequences?

It's better than it sounds. If I get at least two people who want me to write it, I will. = ) Please comment!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's chapter 11. It's not very good, but I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm trying to get a LOT of reviews before this story ends. I want to know if ya'll like it. = ) Btw, I'm making a sequel to this. I'm not sure what it will be called, but it will proabably be called When the Tide Comes. But I'm still not sure. Please make sure to read it. I'll proabably start writing it soon. It will have LOADS of Morgan/Max. Way more than this story. = ) If you want me to pm you when I post the sequel just tell me and I will. Please review this chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Max Russo had failed. He had_ absolutely_,** positively** , failed. He had let her down. He struggled against the man who was holding him back. After Syreni's imposter had finished talking, two large men had come and grabbed Max and Morgan before they could even consider running. Morgan had kept quiet while Max kicked and hit. He wondered why she was so quiet. Then he remembered.

Morgan was a _**princess**_. She was a royal. They were raised to be prepared for this kind of thing. She wasn't Morgan here. She was Princess Cleo to these people. The princess of the sea. Max swallowed.

"Ahhhhhhh," Malum said laughing evilly. "I guess we don't have to come after you, **my** princess."

"I am not yours." Morgan said clearly. She said it so boldly, with her head held high and her voice clear. She showed no fear.

"Oh, you will be." Malum said.

"What?" Morgan and Morgan's mother both asked in unison, at the same time Max said. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"We have a plan, princess. I hope you didn't think it was just to take over the ocean, because it's not." Malum said. He glanced over at Max smirking. "We have _**much**_ more planned than that."

"May I ask what your plan is?" Morgan asked. Max wanted to grab her and run away. Her long brown hair cascaded over her shoulders, while an invisible wind blew it.

"Yes," Malum said turning back to Morgan and away from Max. "I plan, for you to marry my son."

Morgan and Morgan's mother exclaimed, "WHAT?" at the exact same time that Max exclaimed. "NO FREAKING WAY!"

"Oh, but yes." Malum said turning back to Max. "She is, and I'm guessing that you'll be a problem, seeing how you're obviously in love with her and she's in love with you. So yes, I guess we will have to do it over your _**dead**_ body." He pulled out a dagger, smirking.

"NO!" Morgan exclaimed suddenly not so brave. Max was her weak point. "No, no, please don't hurt him! I'll do anything, anything you want, just don't hurt Max. Don't hurt _my_ Max." Morgan exclaimed. She was crying. It was amazing to see how strong she was a moment ago, and to see how weak she became when Max was involved. It proved that she loved him. That she _really_ loved him. And just not in a friend way.

"You will cooperate?" Malum asked.

"Yes." Morgan said sniffling. She stared at Max when she said it.

Malum smirked. He put the dagger in his pocket. "Let me introduce you to my son." He said. "Caca!"

A handsome young man came up behind Max. He was evil looking, what you would see bad boys look like. He was gorgeous though. Evil or not, he was very handsome. But an evil handsome. Max stared at him. "Your name means poop in Spanish." He said.

"Ha." Caca said sarcastically. "Funny."

"My princess." Caca said kissing Morgan's hand.

"I have some guidelines," Morgan said standing up straight. Her eyes never left Max's, "if you want me to cooperate."

"What are they?" Malum asked annoyed.

"You will not lay a hand on Max. You won't touch him, hit him, anything, you'll leave him alone. You won't hurt any of the Russos." Morgan said.

"Ok." Malum said. "Is it settled then?" He said sticking out his hand for her to shake.

"No. I want to make sure to invite the real Syreni. She, Alex, Theresa, and Harper will help me get ready for the wedding. I wish to have my wedding at the substation."

"You want to have our wedding in a sandwich shop?" Caca asked amused.

"Yes." Morgan said.

"Fine." Caca said. He smirked. "It will be arranged. Take them away." He said nodding at two men.

A man came behind Max and grabbed his arm. Morgan swallowed. "You will not _**touch**_ him." She said. "Remember our agreement."

The man nodded. "Walk." He said. He and the other men guided Max and Morgan out of the cave. While walking Max began to whisper to Morgan. "You're actually going to marry him?" He asked.

"I have to." Morgan said.

"You don't _have_ to do anything." Max said.

"Yes, I do." Morgan said.

"Why do they want you to marry Caca?" Max asked.

Morgan swallowed. "They have the Pearl. You have to have someone to use it." She said.

"Why can't they use it?" Max asked.

"They are Caecus." Morgan said. "Caecus is the Latin word for invisible. They can make themselves invisible, sorta. They can transform themselves to look like anything, but if you look at them through a lens or a mirror, you can see what they really look like. You have to have someone from the royal line to be able to control it." Morgan said.

"Oh." Max said.

"Yes." Morgan said.

The two men stopped. One threw a black rock on the ground. It made a portal. "You have today and tomorrow to prepare for us." One man said. "The marriage will be held on Saturday. Be prepared." He said before shoving Max and Morgan through the portal.

* * *

COMMENT! PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey, hope you guys like this chapter. =) By the way, Caca really does mean poop in Spanish. Well, that's what Google translator said anyway. : P Thanks for reading! Please review. This story is coming to an end. = ( We only have a couple of chapters left, unless I think of something else to put i. Please tell any of your friends to read this story! I want to try and get 60 reviews before I end this story. Will you guys please help me? If you will and just comment and if you have any friends who like WOWP, tell them to read this I'll be so happy. =) If I were to make it past 65, I would scream my head off. I would be so excited it would _fall_ off. I bet you guys want to see my head fall off, if you do please comment! At the bottom, I will be talking more about my story Time Twister. I'll give more information and please comment and tell me if you like the ideas I write down. =) Thanks!

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

"WHAT!" The Russo family exclaimed for the millionth time. When Max and Morgan arrived back at the sub-station, they told everyone what had happened.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked desperately. She had grown close to Morgan in the past two months. Everyone began yelling at once, but Morgan's voice stood out from the rest. After all, she was the reason they were yelling.

"You will do nothing." She said confidently. The Russos and Harper looked at her like she was stupid.

"Morgan, we have to do _something._ We can't just let them win." Alex said.

"We must. It's the safest way to go." Morgan said.

"Sometimes the _safest_ way, isn't always the _best_ way." Justin said.

Morgan swallowed. "You guys won't do anything. The wedding will go on and I will be married to Caca." Morgan said. She turned to Max. "I need to talk to you. Please meet me up-stairs." Max nodded. Morgan ran up the stairs.

"Ha." Alex laughed once Morgan was out of ear-shot. "She's been living with us for 2 whole months and she still thinks we'll do nothing. She should know better." Alex said.

"You have a plan?" Max exclaimed.

"I might have something up my sleeve." Alex said mysteriously. She smiled.

* * *

Max met Morgan upstairs like she had asked. "What did you want?" He asked.

"I, um, I just need to talk to you." Morgan said. She was sitting on the couch. "Come and sit with me." She said.

"Ok." Max said and sat by her.

"Max." Morgan said. "My whole life, I've been stuck in an underwater castle. I've been known as Princess and Cleo. There is nothing more that I want than to stay here and never go back to that life." Morgan said.

"Why won't you let us do something then?" Max asked, interrupting her.

"It's for the best. I can keep things calmer if I'm down there in the ocean. But let me finish and don't interrupt." Morgan said. Max nodded. "As I was saying, all I've ever known is the life of a princess. I've always been _**Princess Cleo**_, but I've never been _**me.**_ When I came here, I wanted to go home, but now that I'm here, I never want to leave. I've had the best two months of my life, here. I'll _always_ remember you."

By the time Morgan had said remember, tears were spilling out of her eyes like a water fall. The girl who belonged to the sea was pouring the amount of tears that could form a sea. "Caca may have my _**hand**_, but you'll always have my _**heart**_." She squeezed him in a hug.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." Max said. He hugged her and hugged her. Who knows how long it was? All Max knew was that he _never _wanted to let go.

Finally, they did. Morgan released Max from the smothering hug that he didn't mind. She reached inside her jean pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was a locket. It was silver. A small ruby red heart was incrusted in the center.

She placed it in Max's hand. "I got this when I was born." She said. "I received it from a stranger. I have no idea who he was. My mother was on her way to a smaller kingdom to show the queen and king her baby, in other words, me. A man was standing in the way of the road. My mother's driver tried to convince him to move, but he wouldn't until he saw me. My mother finally showed me to him. He said I would be loved more than I could imagine. He placed the locket on me and told my mother to tell me that once I believed I found someone I _truly_ loved, not the puppy or fake stuff, but _true love_, I would know when to give it away. Now I know." Morgan said her voice cracking. She leant over to Max and put the locket on Max.

"When I leave tomorrow and go with Caca and Malum, this is what I want you to remember me by. You can take it off if you wish, but please don't do it in front of me. Listen to me; do not open the locket till I am gone." Morgan said. "Once I leave, you can open it."

Max nodded. Morgan swallowed. "I have one more thing." She said.

"What?" Max asked.

"This." Morgan said before kissing him. It may have lasted a **second**. It may have lasted **days. **But it lasted **forever**, in Max's heart. They pulled apart.

Morgan stood up. "I'll see you in a bit." She said quietly. "Oh, thanks for not doing anything. It really is for the best." She rushed off to her room.

Max stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter. He couldn't help but think about how naive Morgan was. She didn't realize how much Max loved her back. And everyone knows you'll do anything for the person you love. And that includes saving them from marrying evil dudes whose names mean poop.

* * *

Ok here are some things that'll be in my new story, Time Twister.

There will Juliet/Justin in some chapters. I may mention something about Max and Morgan, but not too much to make someone who hasn't read Wizards vs. Mermaids confused. I may begin it right after I finish Wizards vs. Mermaids, but it may take a while. I want to make it really good! = )

If you didn't read the description from the past chapter here it is:

(Pretend you have to be fifteen to go to the wizard school Alex and Justin went to. I think it's called Wiz Tech)

Max Russo has just turned 15 and now can attend Wiz-Tech. After Alex admitting that she misses him, the whole Russo family goes to visit him. While there, Alex does a little sneaking around and finds a secret room. Inside is a crystal ball. Mesmerized by it, Alex picks it up. She accidently drops it and breaks it into seven pieces which vanish. After telling Justin and Max what she had done, Justin explains everything. The crystal ball was called the Tempore. It controlled the balance of time. The seven pieces had all disappeared to a different time zone. Now it's up to Alex, Justin, and Max to retrieve all of the seven pieces and put the Tempore back together. Their only problem, they only have 3 days. At the end of those three days' time will end. Will they be able to fix Alex's mistake in time, or will they have to suffer the consequences?

It's better than it sounds. I have everything planned out. Please review! If you want me to tell you more about Time Twister in the next chapter, just tell me in your review. =) Thank-You!


	13. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

1-29-11

Hey, it's me xXGoldie12Xx. I've been receiving some questions asking if this story is over. Well here's the answer! No! Chapter 12 is not the final chapter of Wizards vs. Mermaids! I still have like 2 or 3 more chapters to post. Make sure to keep reading or else you won't know how this story really ends and will proabably get confused when I start writing the sequel.

The sequel will be starting sometime soon, after I finish this story. I may write it at the same time as _Time Twister_. I'm still not sure on the title for it, though. It will either be When the Tide Comes, Now or Never, Deep Blue, or Crystal Clear.  Please comment and tell me which you would like it to be called. = ) It would be greatly appreciated.

I'll be posting Chapter 13 tomorrow or Monday. Please continue to read. = )

Love,

xXGoldie12Xx


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Omg! I have a total of 64 review so far! How amazing is that. Let's keep it up. My goal now is 70. = ) Please make sure to comment! This chapter may be a little confusing, but I'll tried my best to make it work! I jope everyone likes it! Please enjoy and don't forget to comment!

* * *

**Chapt****er 13**

The time had come. It was the day. Max sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair as quick as he could. After finishing in the bathroom, he ran to his room. He put on some shorts and a t-shirt. He quickly ran downstairs.

Theresa was down there. She, Morgan, Alex, and Harper sat at the breakfast table. "Hello." Morgan said to Max.

"Hello." Max replied. "Um, when will the guests begin to arrive?"

"There won't be that many, but in a couple of hours. Syreni will arrive sooner." Morgan said swallowing.

"Ok." Max said. He grabbed a bowl and poured himself some cereal.

"What dress will you wear?" Harper asked Morgan.

"She should wear something mermaidish." Alex said.

"No, she should wear jeans and a t-shirt that says I'm being forced to do this." Max said. "Then, on the back it can say 'Caca means poop'."

Theresa smiled her son. "Honey, go upstairs." She said.

"No." Max said sitting at the counter. "I want to listen to you guys."

"You have to put on your tux though." Theresa said.

"The wedding's at five o'clock P.M.!" Max exclaimed. "I have plenty time to put on a tux."

"Sweetie." Theresa said. "_Justin needs you to put on your tux._"

Suddenly Max understood. Justin needed to talk to Max about the plan. Slowly, Max nodded his head. "Ok," he said.

He laid his bowl of cereal down and ran up the stairs. He ran inside his room. Justin was sitting on his bed. "Max." He said.

"Justin." Max replied. "Did you want to talk about the plan?"

"No, I wanted to talk about you and Morgan." Justin said.

"What about us?" Max asked.

"About your relationship. I'm not stupid; I can see that you're in love with her." Justin said. "Listen, life will be hard when Morgan leaves- "

"What about the plan?" Max exclaimed interrupting him. "We're going to save her."

"Yah, but what about after that! She can't stay on land forever Max! She belongs to the sea. Life will be hard without her but you'll heal eventually. You will heal! When Juliet left, I was crushed I thought I would never heal. But I did. And it's because of you and Alex. I just want to be there for you, like you were there for me." Justin said.

"Well, thanks." Max said.

"You're welcome." Justin said looking at his lap.

"Do you really think that the plan will work?" Max asked.

"I don't know. I think it will." Justin said.

"What if something goes wrong?" Max asked.

Justin stood up. "Everything will be fine." He said.

"JUSTIN! MAX! Come down here! I want you to meet the _real_ Syreni!" Morgan yelled upstairs.

Justin and Max ran down the stairs and stood by Alex and Harper. The real Syreni looked the same as the fake one, except for one thing. She looked nice. The fake Syreni always looked evil, but this Syreni didn't.

She stepped forward and shook hands with Harper, Alex, and Justin. Then she approached Max. "Ok, I just want you to know, I like you already. I'm not going to be all weird and glare at you when no one's looking. Please don't feel uncomfortable just because I look like that thing. I'm not it." Syreni said sincerely.

"I won't." Max said smiling.

"Good." Syreni said hugging him.

"Ok!" Theresa said. "Everyone go get ready!"

"The wedding is at 5 o'clock. Why do you want us to get ready so soon?" Syreni asked amused.

"Just because!" Theresa exclaimed. "All the girls will get ready in Alex's room. So Alex, Harper, Morgan, and Syreni, please meet me in there." She said smiling.

"Ok." All the girls said.

Everyone went their separate ways to go get dressed.

* * *

It was a hour till the wedding. Caca, Malum, and everyone else had arrived earlier.

"Syreni?" Max said running up to Syreni.

"Yes?" Syreni answered.

"I need to speak to you." Max said. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course." Syreni said. She followed Max upstairs. Two large men were standing in front of the room where Caca and Malum were.

"Well, if it isn't lover boy." One said smirking.

"Leave us alone." Syreni said.

"How about a no." The other said. "Look, Malum gave us an order a while ago. He told us to do it right before the wedding, but I say we do it now. What about you?" he asked looking at the other one.

"Alright." The other said. The two men slowly approached Max and Syreni, trapping them.

* * *

Morgan sat in the substation. She wasn't wearing her wedding dress yet. Theresa, Harper, and Alex were still making it. Caca approached her.

"Where's lover boy?" He asked her.

"I don't know." Morgan said.

"Good." Caca said leaning closer to Morgan. "He won't see me do this." He leant down and tried to kiss her.

Morgan pushed him back. "_Stay away_." She threatened.

"Oh, Cleo-"Caca said.

"I go by Morgan now." Morgan said through grintted teeth.

"Whatever. I can do whatever I want." Caca said.

"You don't know what I'm capable of doing." Morgan threatened.

"You don't know what I am capable of doing. You think you so cool, inviting your friends and family." Caca said. "Well you aren't. They can't see what I really look like. This," Caca said gesturing to himself. "Is a disguise. If they were to look at me while I wasn't in my disguise they would be dead. I can _**kill**_ them."

"You can't do that. You have to stay in your disguise." Morgan said. "You'll kill everyone!"

"So." Caca said. "I don't care. My dad wants me to do it. Says it will get rid of a lot of problems that may occur in the future. I actually will do it. I want to get of that Max guy. Your mine, now. Not his."

"Please don't do this." Morgan pleaded.

"Too late." Caca said smirking. He looked at his watch. "Oh! You better go get ready! Our wedding will begin soon."

"You're sick." Morgan muttered.

"Thanks." Caca said.

Morgan left Caca and ran up the stairs. She needed to tell the Russos about Caca and Malum's plan to kill everyone. How would she save them? Could she even save them. She needed help. Her mother was locked up as well as her father.

As she came up the stairs she saw two large men walking with Max and Syreni.

"What are you doing!" She exclaimed.

"Following Malum's orders. We hold them captive till you marry Caca. When you do we'll release them. You better not pull anything stupid or, well, " One of the men said. "We'll kill them." He smirked.

Morgan swallowed. "I promise not to do anything stupid!" She exclaimed. "Just do not hurt them."

"Very well." The other man said. "We'll see you soon." The two men dragged Max and Syreni away. Morgan swallowed. How was she going to get out of this?

* * *

Comment!

Please help me decide a title for the sequel! Here are the titles I have for you to choose from:

_Now or Never_

_Crystal Clear_

_Deep Blue_

_When the Tide Comes_

So far, I have one person who likes the title _When the Tide Comes_. Please tell me which you would like it to be called! = )

Also I have lots of ideas for WOWP stories. So here are like three of them.

_Secrets_- This story will be focusing around Justin and Juliet. It'll be different. Um, well, it will be in Juliet's p.o.v.. It's kind of based on her life. It will show what her life was like before she met Justin and when she does meet him. I can't explain it but it will be good. I promise!

_Pretty Face_ – This will be focused around Mason and Alex. After I watched "Wizards vs. Werewolves", I started a song called "Pretty Face" After I watched the episode "Alex Gives Up," I finished it. The story will be based on it. So basically it's like a tragedy. It follows Alex and Mason through their relationship. Since he's a werewolf he can't control his temper and hurts her sometimes, but Alex doesn't care, and won't let him break up with her. The reason I called it _Pretty Face_ is because it was based on my song and Mason kind of thinks of Alex that way. You'd understand if you heard the song.

_Time Twister_ – As most of you know, I've been talking about this one for a while. =) I'll be starting it really soon!

Please comment and tell me if you would like to read any of my new story ideas and tell me what you would like the title for the sequel to Wizards vs. Mermaids to be. = )

Please stay tuned for the next chapter! = )


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner! I've had loads of homework and stuff. Please forgive me. This chapter may be disappointing because I sorta rushed through because I needed to update. Btw, 74 review! How the heck did that happen? Thank-you guys soooo much! You guys are truly the most awesome people in the world! = ) My goal now will be 80. = ) Once again, sorry for the long wait. It's just because I'm in middle school and my science teacher gives us college stuff. College stuff! Can you believe that? She gives us like 5 pounds worth of homework. = ( So that's why.

Please make sure to comment.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Max Russo banged his head on the door. After speaking to Morgan the two men had locked Syreni and Max in a closet and locked it with a magical curse where no one would be able to hear you or know your in there.. Syreni sat in the corner, her knees up to her chest, watching Max.

He had tried everything. He used every spell he knew, he made up some. He had tried everything he could. "Stop." Syreni said as Max tried to knock down the door once again. "You're just wasting your energy."

Max banged his head against the door, swearing. Syreni stayed calm. "Sit down, Max." She said.

Max came and sat down beside her. "How are we going to save Morgan?" He asked.

"I don't know." Syreni said.

Max swallowed. Syreni stared at the door. "What is that door made of?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know." Max said. "Wood."

Syreni smiled.

* * *

It was time. Everyone was seated in the substation. The Russo family hadn't done anything special to it. They just pushed the tables aside and put the chairs in a straight row. Nothing fancy.

They didn't _**want**_ it to be fancy. It was a forced marriage. They didn't care if Caca didn't like it. Morgan was dressed in a wedding gown. She looked like a princess. The most beautiful princess in the world.

The thing that tied everything together was the button she wore near her left shoulder. It said 'I hate Caca.'

Caca would proabably take it as a compliment. Either way, Morgan was wearing it.

She made her way up to the alter which was actually the cash register. "Ready?" Caca asked with a smirk.

Morgan swallowed then nodded her head.

* * *

"Stand up." Syreni said.

Max did as she said, "What now?"

"Run in place." Syreni said as she began to run in place. Max looked at her like she was stupid.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it!" Syreni exclaimed.

Max nodded his head and began to run in place. Finally they both stopped out of breath. Syreni swallowed the put her hands inches away from Max's face.

"Um," He said.

She dragged the sweat off of his body and into thin air. Max watched on with wide eyes. "What the heck, Syreni!" He exclaimed.

Syreni ignored him and dragged the sweat off of her own body. She placed all of the sweat/water on the door and froze it. She then made it stay with once hand while she heated it with the other. It slowly got hotter and hotter. It was burning a hole into the door.

Max smiled. "You're brilliant!" He exclaimed.

"I try." Syreni said shrugging. "They said we wouldn't be able to open the door, they never said anything about burning it down."

Max smiled and watched Syreni burn the door. Finally, it fell down. The two rushed out.

* * *

Down the stair in the substation, the wedding had begun. Justin was acting as the preacher. "We are gathered here today to force Morgan into marriage." He said.

Caca looked at him. He shook his head. The Russo family was a weird one. "I actually have something to say." Caca said. He looked at Morgan. "Put this on." He said throwing a necklace at her.

Morgan threw it on the ground. "No." She said.

Caca grabbed her arm and bent down to get the necklace. He put it on Morgan and held her arms by her side.

"Say goodbye to your friends." He whispered.

"No, please-" Morgan said. But it was too late. Caca was revealing his true self. His monster self. Slowly, his followers did the same. They were revealing their identities. The ones that kill if you were to look at them. "Dunk! Hide! Sheild your eyes!" Morgan exclaimed. Everyone caught on.

People dived for the floor covering their eyes. Syreni and Max ran in. Syreni caught on fast enough and dunked, but Max didn't.

He stared straight into the eyes of Caca. Morgan swallowed, holding back tears.

"_No._" She whispered.

* * *

Ok, if you didn't understand the last part here's what I meant. Hopefully you remember back in Chapter 11, when Morgan explained to Max what Malum and Caca and everyone were and how what they looked like were just disguises. And when you take off the disguise it shows their true identity which can kill you. So yah, Max just ran in and looked at Caca, who was his true self. So you know, that means Max will die… or will he?

Please comment!


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey you guys. Thanks soooo much for all your comments. They mean the world to me! My goal for reviews for this story is now 100. I usually bump it up ten from what I have but I decided to raise it a bit. Even if I don't get that many, I'll still be the happiest person in the world. = )

Thanks sooo much again for reviewing and telling you like this story! I'm sorry for such a cliff-hanger on the last chapter. It seemed like such a good place to end though! = ) But I uploaded this chapter extra fast, soooo….. Please make sure to comment! = )

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Max's eyes burned. He had just ran into the substation to find everyone on the ground. Syreni dived for the floor. She had tried to grab his shirt to pull him down but it was to late. Max had already looked into Caca's eyes. He had already looked at death.

He screamed. His head. It was like he was being torn open. He shrieked. Theresa tried to run to him, as well as the rest of Max's family, but Malum, seeing as to how Caca was enjoying killing Max, ordered his followers to stop everyone who tried to help Max.

Max screamed again. Every nerve seemed to be on fire. He couldn't lose eye contact, or even look away, from Caca. Caca was killing him slowly. Morgan watched with teary eyes. The necklace protected her from being killed when looking at Caca, but it also glued her to the spot. She couldn't move. "Max!" She exclaimed. "Max!"

Max screamed again. His eyes. They burned so bad. We're they on fire? Max shrieked and shrieked. Mason was turning into a werewolf. Although Max couldn't see him, he could hear him. He growled and howled and tried to get out of people's grips, but they wouldn't release him.

They stabbed Mason. Morgan's eyes widened. "You said you wouldn't hurt anyone!" She exclaimed.

"It will only knock him out till I'm done." Caca said without breaking eye contact.

"But you're hurting Max! You're killing him! You promised you wouldn't!" Morgan exclaimed trying to move but to no avail.

"I promised I wouldn't lay a hand on Max, I'm not touching him." Caca said smirking. He glared at Max.

This only shot a shock of pain up Max's spine. Max's screams filled the substation. "STOP!" He exclaimed. "Stop! Leave me alone!" Tears fell from his face. Everything was on fire. He screamed again.

Caca smiled. "He doesn't have long now." He said. He walked towards Max.

"Do you know what we Caecus do before we kill you, Max?" Caca asked. He got a scream in response. He sent Max another glare smirking. Max was lying on the ground clutching his stomach now. "I'll take that as a no." He said. "We take you through your life."

Max swallowed. "Please stop." He whispered. "We make you see everything you've ever hated. Everything you've ever wanted. Every single thing you've _loved_." Caca said. "Then we take it away, and we kill you."

Max swallowed. "Let me start." Caca said. He pulled Max off the floor and pushed him up against the wall. He stared him in the eyes.

* * *

_Max was five years old again. He sat in the lair on the couch. Justin was making a small toy car float in the air. Max laughed and reached for it. Justin smiled and lowered it over Max's head. He jumped and jumped smiling._

_Then the scene changed. Max was seven years old. He sat in the car with Alex and Harper. His father was driving. They had just got doughnuts. Alex took a bite into hers, then gasped. "Ew! It has cream in the middle!" She exclaimed. She threw it up and out the sun-roof. Max laughed. It landed on the front windshield of their car._

"_What the- ALEX!" Jerry exclaimed._

"_Sorry, daddy" Alex said laughing._

_Jerry turned on the windshield wipers and wiped the doughnut off of the front wind-shield. It flew off and into someone's car._

_Max couldn't stop laughing. _**(A/N: Btw, this actually happened to me.) **

* * *

Max kept seeing things like this. They started getting closer and closer to the real time. Then it was all Morgan. Every time he laughed with Morgan. Every time he smiled at her. Every time she smiled back. Then Caca made Max see the things he hated. He made him see everything that made him hurt inside.

He saw Juliet and Mason fighting then running into the woods. He saw Stevie breaking into a thousand pieces. He saw Morgan crying.

Then everything stopped.

* * *

Caca smirked as Max's body fell to the floor with a thud. He turned to Morgan. "Guess we should get on with the wedding." He said smiling. He put up his disguise and walked up to the alter.

He grabbed the necklace he had placed on Morgan and ripped it from her neck. "Lets get this over with." He said.

Morgan cried. She ran to Max's body on the floor. Two men blocked her path. "Let me through." She said.

"After you marry Caca." The men said.

"No!" Morgan exclaimed. "I'll never marry that giant turd!"

Caca gasped. "It's not like I chose my name." He said.

"Move." Morgan said.

"No." the man said.

Morgan grabbed a bottle of water and unscrewed the cap. She used her powers and pulled out the water. She formed a line and wrapped the water around the two men's necks. She began to squezze the water around their necks, choking them.

"Don't do that." A voice said. At the sound of that voice, Morgan stopped. The water dropped onto the two men's shoulders. She pushed past them.

Max stood leaning himself against the wall.

Morgan gasped, a large smile spread across her face.

"What the heck!" Caca exclaimed, only he didn't use heck. "You just don't want to die, do you?" he asked.

Max smirked and shrugged.

* * *

COMMENT!


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sad to say, but this story is almost done. Only one chapter (maybe 2) after this one. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry for gammer and spelling mistakes. = ) Please make sure to comment and tell me what you think. I tried to make this chapter long for you guys. = ) Also, if you haven't voted on what you wanted for the sequel to be called, please do. Here are the choices:**

**Deep Blue**

**Crystal Clear**

**Now or Never**

**When the Tide Comes**

**=) Please make sure to comment!**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

Max stepped forward. "How come you didn't die?" Caca asked still shocked.

"It doesn't work on him!" Morgan exclaimed smiling. She ran forward to hug Max but the two men pulled her back.

"It works on everyone." Caca said confused.

"Not Max." Morgan said smiling.

"Well," Caca said, "Maybe _magic_ won't work on you, but I bet _a knife_ would."

Caca grabbed a knife. Max stumbled back. "Why do you want to kill me so bad?" He asked.

"_Because you're a problem."_Caca said. "I can't have problems."

Max swallowed. "Shouldn't you be marrying Morgan?" He asked.

"Who the heck is Morgan?" Caca exclaimed, only he didn't use heck.

"I am." Morgan said.

Caca turned around to look at her. "I thought your name was Cleo." He said.

While Caca was turned around, Max grabbed Alex's wand which had rolled away from her when she jumped to the floor to cover her eyes. "No." Morgan said. "I go by Morgan now."

"Whatever." Caca said turning back around. He gestured to the two men to grab Max. "Hold him against the wall."

The two men grabbed Max and pushed him against the wall, where they held him up by the neck. Max could hear his mother crying, trying to break free of a man's grasp who was holding her back. He could see his father lying on the floor. A man had knocked him out, because he wouldn't stop struggling.

He heard Justin whisper "_Maxie."_ Alex looked ready to kill. Harper was crying. Mason was knocked out on the floor.

Everything that mattered to him. "Are you a coward?" He asked Caca.

"What?" Caca asked.

"You have to make these men hold me back; you can't fight me by yourself." Max said.

"I'm not a coward." Caca said shaking his head.

"Prove it. Fight me one on one. With magic." Max said.

"Fine." Caca said. "We'll fight outside. Bring your wand." He turned to the men.

"We'll be waiting out there." Caca said. They exited the substation and walked out onto Waverly Place. They cleared the streets of anyone.

Morgan ran to Max. "Max!" She exclaimed hugging him. Theresa joined the hug. Then Alex and Harper, then Jerry and Justin.

"_Son_," Jerry whispered holding his stomach. "_Are you OK_?"

"I'm way better than you." Max said. "Here, sit down."

"Max." Alex said grabbing him and giving him a hug. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to fight him." Max said.

"That's really brave, Maxie, but he almost killed you before. What makes you think you'll win this time?" Harper asked.

"I don't think I'll win, but I have a better shot this time." Max said.

Theresa grabbed Max's arm and hugged him. Malum walked up to them. "It's time." He said.

Max nodded. He followed Malum outside. "Do you have a wand?" Malum asked.

"Yes." Max said. "I have Alex's."

Malum nodded. He walked down to Caca and began to speak to him. Once he was done, he stepped back.

The sky was beginning to darken. Max looked over at the people he loved. He swallowed back tears. "On your marks, get set, BEGIN!" Malum exclaimed.

Caca smirked and glared at Max which released a rush of pain. Max screamed. A tear escaped his right eye. "_Love will never have a price/ please combine, fire and ice_!" Max exclaimed.

A red spark shot out of Max's wand. It hit Caca in the right arm. He screamed. "What the heck!" Caca exclaimed.

He released another rush of pain through Max's body. "Don't mess with me, Max." He spit out.

The sky was turning black. "No, Caca, don't mess with me." Max said. He held up his wand. Out shot a white spark. It came and floated by Max. He grabbed it and stretched it and let it play across his fingers. Then shot it at Caca.

It hit him in the eyes. "Max!" Caca exclaimed. Now what he did next may confuse you a bit. He raised his hand to the sky and put it a fist. Black mist came and formed a ball like orb. Caca grabbed it. He threw it at Max.

"I can do _much_more than pain." Caca said.

It hit Max in the chest. It grabbed hold of him and held on. Max looked at the lone streetlight and used his wand to bring the light inside of it to him. He pressed the light onto to black orb and it released Max.

They battled. Caca releasing pain into Max's body and doing small tricks that shocked him. Max was getting weaker.

"Just give up now, Max." Caca said. "I'll make death peaceful for you."

"I'll never give up." Max said.

"Your choice." Caca said smirking. He pointed his pointer finger at Max. A purple laser-like thing shot out. It was going to hit Max in his heart.

Max knew this meant death. The look on Caca's face gave it away. He put his arms over his face to shield himself.

"Say goodbye." Caca said. It hit Max and knocked him on the floor.

"MAX!" Morgan exclaimed. Max couldn't move. He was half dead. He could _feel_ the purple thing squeezing Max's heart. Max screamed in pain.

Then it all stopped. Max didn't scream, but lay motionless on the ground. "_No." _Morgan whispered.

"Now that he's taken care of, let's continue the wedding." Caca said turning around.

Caca didn't notice, but something was happening to Max. Caca was too busy walking to the sub shop. No one saw what was happening. The purple was rising out of Max's chest. It looked different. When it went in it looked ugly and evil, but it looked like it was _glowing_, now that it was coming out. It was stretching and becoming longer. Like a rope.

It began to cover the sky above them. Caca finally noticed it. "What the crap?" He asked himself.

Max began to rise off the ground. "How do you do that?" Caca asked. "Why won't you die?"

Max stared at the purple floating above him. He knew what he needed to do. He grabbed the end of it and used it like a lasso and threw it over Caca. He then used it as a rope, pulling him closer, and tied Caca up.

It began to change Caca. It was turning him into something _good_.

"No!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, this is for the best." Max said. "You- AHHH" Max exclaimed.

He felt a sharp pain in his back. He put his right hand on where it hurt. When he pulled it back blood covered it. He fell to the ground, unconscious. "MAX!" Morgan exclaimed rushing forward and kneeling down beside him. "Max." She whispered.

"I will finish Caca's job." Malum said, he held a dagger in his right hand. He had stabbed Max. He turned to Morgan.

"You knew it would happen sometime, sweetheart." Malum said. "Now to take care of you."

Malum raised his dagger up in the air, getting ready to stab Morgan, when he was attacked. A large wolf had knocked him down. Morgan kept getting more confused by the second.

"MASON!" Alex exclaimed.

Suddenly, Morgan understood. Mason had woken up, turned full wolf and saved her. Alex ran and grabbed her wand off the ground. "Take care of Max!" She screamed to Morgan. "I'll help Mason."

Morgan nodded. She put her hands on Max's back muttering and enchantment. Blood was everywhere. It had soaked his white t-shirt to a red one. Theresa rushed forward, with Jerry and Justin on her trail. She knelt down and took Max's right hand. "Can you heal him?" She asked Justin.

"No," Justin said, "but Morgan can."

"You can?" Theresa asked.

Morgan nodded. Theresa nodded. "Here, take off his shirt. It will be easier for you to heal him." Theresa said.

They ripped of Max's shirt. The cut was getting worse and worse. Morgan placed her hands on Max's bare, but bloody back muttering enchantments.

"That won't work." Caca said from behind her. He was still tied up.

"Shut-up." Morgan said.

"I'm serious." Caca said. "Malum used a cursed blade."

"A what?" Jerry asked.

"A cursed blade." Caca said. "As in, once you stab someone, it places a curse where it can never be healed."

"Is there a way to fix it?" Morgan asked.

"Not that I know of." Caca said, "I'm sorry." The purple magic rope thingy was already turning him nicer.

"I'll go look in the lair." Justin exclaimed standing up and running as fast as his feet could take him.

"No, there has to be a way!" Morgan exclaimed. "There has to be one. The story can't end like this!" Morgan said.

She knelt down beside Max, her lower lip trembling. Tears fell down her cheek. Max wasn't a prince. He wasn't a pauper either. He was a _knight_. He was always ready to run into battle to save her. This was her chance to save him. Her body shook with anger.

She stood up. "You." She said pointing at Malum. "You did this."

Malum smiled like he was proud of himself. "Yes." He said smirking. "I did."

Mason and Alex began to run away from the scene sensing trouble. They ran back to Max and watched with scared eyes. Justin came running out with a book in his hand.

_"Wrong answer_." Morgan said.

Suddenly, Waverly Place was filled with water. It seemed to have appeared out of no where. A protective bubble surrounded the Russos and Mason. Morgan unleashed all the water on Malum. (**Kinda of like what happened in Percy Jackson in the scene where Percy is fighting Luke. Imagine that except with Morgan in a ripped wedding gown.)**

Then it all stopped and the water was gone. Malum was laying on the ground of Waverly Place groaning. Morgan rushed back to the Russos. "That oughta knock him out for a while." She said.

"I thought you were going to kill him!"Alex exclaimed.

"Trust me," Morgan said, "I wanted to, but I can't. Mermaids can't kill people. We can only make them stronger."

Alex nodded. "Have you found anything yet?" Morgan asked Justin, who was flipping through a large book.

"Hold on." He muttered. He flipped the pages. "Here it is. A cursed blade can only be healed by the lick of a werewolf, a hug from a wizard, and a kiss from a mermaid. There is no one on record who has ever been healed from the curse of the blade, because no one has ever been able to find a wizard, a werewolf, and a mermaid in time." Justin said looking up. "We have that!" He exclaimed.

Mason stepped forward, in dog form. He licked Max's cheek. "Ok, now a hug from a wizard."

Alex lent forward and hugged Mason. She was crying but trying to hide it. When she pulled back, blood covered her blouse, she didn't seem to notice. "OK, now a kiss from a mermaid." Justin said gesturing to Morgan.

Morgan leant down and kissed Max on the cheek. Nothing happened. Zip. Zada. Zilch.

"KISS HIM ON THE LIPS!" Theresa exclaimed something highly unusual to say except for right now.

Morgan leant foward and kissed Max's lips. She could hear Alex gasp. "It's healing!" Alex exclaimed.

Morgan lent back and watched Max's wound heal. Soon, it was completely gone. The blood had disappeared too. Max lifted his head.

"What the crap?" He muttered looking around. He stared at the people around him. "Did we win?" He asked sitting up.

"Yes." Alex said. "We won."

Morgan turned toward the three Russo family. Her dress had been torn. She ripped the veil off of her head. "Listen to me." Morgan said. "You Russos, your _**crazy**_, your _**loud,**_ your _**weird**_, but I love that. Don't ever change. This has been the best days of my life." she turned to Mason. "I'm talking to you too." She looked around. "Where's Harper?'

"She fainted back in the sub-shop." Justin said.

Max began to laugh and everyone laughed with him.

"Thank-you." Morgan whispered a lone tear escaping her right eye.

She hugged all of them.

* * *

THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER! Keep on reading and reviewing! = )


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey, this chapter's really short but I like it that way. It's a good way to end the story. = ) Please read the author's note at the bottom! It is urgent!

* * *

Chapter 17

Max Russo sat on the patio. He had gone through a lot today. He died, then came back to life, died, came back to life. Pretty busy day if you asked me. The stars were shining brightly, almost as if they were happy too

"Can I sit?" Morgan asked gesturing to the seat next to him. She had changed from her wedding dress into simple shorts and a t-shirt.

"Be my guest." Max said. Morgan sat down beside him and looked up at the stars.

"_I'm going to miss this_." She whispered.

"Why do you have to leave? Why can't you just stay?" Max asked looking at her.

"I have a duty as a princess. The war caused Atlantis a large heartache. I need to go back and help build it up again." Morgan said. She looked at Max. "Have you opened it?"

Max looked down at the locket she was gesturing to. He had worn it around his neck ever since the day she gave it to him. "No." He whispered.

Morgan smiled. "You're so perfect." She said giving him a hug. He smiled and hugged her back.

"You are too." Max said. He pushed a piece of her long silky brown hair out of her eyes. "Literally."

"I don't want you to leave." Max said.

"I know. I don't even want to go. But well, the tides coming. I have to go." Morgan said.

"When will I see you again?" Max asked.

"When the tide comes." Morgan said. **(See what I did there?)**

Max nodded his head. He grabbed Morgan and hugged her again.

"You're my wizard." Morgan muttered.

"You're my mermaid." Max said kissing her.

* * *

Yep, really short but I liked the way I ended it! If you didn't catch my pun, "When The Tide Comes" will be the title for the sequel to Wizards vs. Mermaids, because that's what everyone voted the most for. Guess what! I reached 100 reviews! I am SOOOO happy. THANKYOU GUYS SO MUCH!

I put the first chapter of Time Twister up, if anyone would like to read it. = ) The first chapter is just a filler, so it's kinda dull. But it will get better! I promise. = )

Also, make sure to check out _The Wands_. Don't know what it is? Well, I'll tell you. _The Wands_is kinda an award thingy for WOWP readers and writers. It is hosted by MiiMyselfandTimeand me. (You can still nominate our stories though. ;P… If you wanted to.) For the first couple of chapter you can go and nominate your favorite stories and authors for WOWP stories. It's really cool. Still don't get it? Well you've heard of the Oscars and the Teen Choice Awards and stuff like that, well that's what it's like except for fanfiction. Chapter 1 is for nominations. Make sure to spread the word. So what are you waiting for? GO CHECK IT OUT! It's way cooler than it sounds. I PROMISE!

Thanks to anyone who took a chance on this story. It really does mean the world to me. = )

Love,

xXGoldie12Xx


End file.
